


L is for Luxor

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon takes Illya and Baba Yaga to a Bastet temple in Luxor to test out a theory.





	L is for Luxor

Napoleon had wanted to return to Luxor for a long time, ever since he had seen a large, black cat at one of the temples—a cat that a local U.N.C.L.E. agent said, according to legend, was the earthly personification of Bastet and would grant three wishes to those who had seen her. It was also here that he had seen a young Egyptian Mau kitten—one of the many children of the large cat--that he was convinced was the same kitten that was now in that New York apartment. Napoleon had no logical explanation as to how Baba Yaga had made it to New York ahead of him to be found in Illya’s arms upon his return, but, assuming it wasn’t just a colossal coincidence, he knew it must have had something to do with Bastet and her alleged wish-granting powers.

He wasn’t sure whether Illya would believe all this, however, and so, after wrangling the permission to do so, Napoleon had managed to bring Baba Yaga along with them on their mission to Luxor—to be used as a courier to hide microfilm in her collar mainly (an assignment that she performed excellently), but Napoleon wanted to see how she would react to the Bastet temple.

Illya had been curious to Napoleon’s actions and request, but decided to go along with it, enjoying the idea of Baba Yaga being with them on a mission. She was enjoying herself immensely in Egypt, and, on their day off to see the Bastet temple, eagerly bounded ahead of Napoleon and Illya, looking around intently as she chirruped at all of the other small cats and kittens wandering around.

“She seems to be getting along well with the locals,” Illya mused. “And they say cats are not social?”

“They’re her family,” Napoleon said.

“…I beg your pardon?”

“Illya, I am certain that I saw Baba Yaga here hours before she turned up in New York with you.”

“Napoleon, I am fairly certain that is impossible.”

“More like improbable… It’s a bizarre story, and I don’t expect you to believe it—I barely believe it myself. But… Karim from the Cairo branch said that, according to local legends, the big black cat that lives in this temple is Bastet, and she grants three wishes to whoever sees her. And all the other cats here are her children. And I saw her—with Baba Yaga.”

Illya looked at him in curiosity.

“Are you saying that you wished for me to have Baba Yaga?”

“Not exactly…” Napoleon said. “I wished that you wouldn’t have to be alone if I was out on solo assignments. And I guess Bastet interpreted it as giving you one of her kittens, because she picked Baba Yaga up and disappeared—and then I found Baba Yaga with you in the apartment.” He paused as Illya continued to look at him with an unreadable expression. “I know, I know, it’s hard to believe…”

“What were your other two wishes?”

“Wait… you believe me?”

“I am not saying that. A mind like mine needs evidence and proof to believe things. But I am curious as to what someone who has everything could possibly wish for.”

Napoleon laughed.

“I don’t have ‘everything,’ not by a long shot!” he said. “But, anyway, since you asked, my second wish was for you to come home safe after word came in that a merchant ship you were on was being attacked by a THRUSH submarine.”

Illya’s face blanched for a moment, recalling the harrowing incident, but he soon pushed the thought aside.

“I see…” he began, but trailed off as Baba Yaga let out a happy, trilling sound at something up ahead.

A large, black Mau—looking like a larger version of Baba Yaga—was sitting on a small wall. Baba Yaga trilled again, leaping onto the wall, and the larger Mau nuzzled her as the both of them purred.

“Well…” Napoleon said, grinning. “I’m no expert, but it looks as though they know each other…”

“So it would seem…” Illya said, after a moment of confusion. “I am not sure how that is possible…”

“Unless my first wish really did come true, and that was Baba Yaga I saw here. Just a suggestion, of course…”

Illya looked utterly baffled, not sure of what to believe.

“Your third wish, Napoleon,” he asked. “What was it…?”

Napoleon just smiled.

“It was when you were upset and thinking about leaving during the Baron case. I almost wished for you to stay, but, instead I wished for your happiness, since you were so upset.”

Illya blinked, looking slightly overwhelmed.

“Thank you, Napoleon…”

“ _Are_ you happy?”

Illya smiled.

“I don’t think I could be happier,” he assured him. “And so, I will keep my three wishes for the proverbial rainy day.”

“…You’re going to go with this three wishes thing, too?” Napoleon asked, surprised by this.

“Well, as you said, it cannot hurt,” Illya said, with a shrug.

“So why not use a wish or two now?” Napoleon wondered.

But Illya just smiled at him.

“Everything I want, I have.”

Napoleon smiled back and the two of them enjoyed the ancient site as Bastet and Baba Yaga watched contentedly.


End file.
